Lamesa, Texas
Lamesa is a city in and the county seat of Dawson County, Texas. The population of the city is 9,422. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 58.99% Hispanic or Latino (5,558) 36.88% White (3,475) 3.07% Black or African American (289) 1.06% Other (100) 16.2% (1,526) of Lamesa residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lamesa has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.92 murders a year. Pokemon See the Dawson County page for more info. Fun facts * The Dal Paso Museum, a collection of local artifacts housed in an impressive former hotel, is located in downtown Lamesa. The name is derived from the fact that Lamesa is located on the table land of the Staked Plains. On display are home furnishings, pioneer tools, and ranch and farm equipment. There are also exhibits by local artists. The museum, at 306 South First Street, has limited afternoon hours to the public. * During the last weekend of April, Lamesa hosts the annual Chicken-fried Steak Cook-off. Lamesa has been called "the birthplace of the chicken-fried steak", but the reporter who made the designation later confessed that the claim is fictional. Nevertheless, in 2011, Governor Rick Perry declared Lamesa the home of the chicken-fried steak. In the 2013 competition, Mayor Dave Nix teamed with city councilman Greg Hughes as contestants. The community event attracted 65 sponsors and 104 booths. * The CBS television series Dallas had one of its more profitable oil wells, Ewing 23, in Lamesa. In one of the more dramatic scenes of the series, in season four, J. R. Ewing flies in his Learjet to the Lamesa airport. Shortly thereafter, gunfire erupts and Dawson County sheriff's deputies shoot a man who blew up the oilfield after a failed effort to blackmail Ewing. * Lamesa's Sky-Vue Drive-In Theater at 3015 South Dallas Avenue, established in 1948, became a well-known regional fixture. It has been closed since a kitchen fire destroyed the snack bar on November 27, 2015. Known for its "Chihuahua sandwich", conceived by owners R. A. "Skeet" Noret and his wife, Sarah,12 the Sky-Vue was one of only 14 remaining drive-in theaters in Texas. Others are in Lubbock and Clarendon. Before he became famous, musician Buddy Holly performed on the roof of the Sky Vue's projector building. The theater was also used as cover art and named in the title of country music album Down at the Sky-Vue Drive-In by country music artist Don Walser. Additionally, "Hot Rod Mercury", track number two from the album, sings about life in Lamesa. Lamesa also has an indoor movie theater, Movieland, which has two screens. The Wall is an edifice on which graduating seniors of Lamesa High School spray-paint their names onto the wall until next year's class adds its own graffiti on top. * A branch of Howard College, a community college in Big Spring, is located in Lamesa. * Lamesa has a bit of amenities to offer. It had a Walmart before it closed, but it still has dollar stores, a Nintendo World, a municipal airport, Forrest Park, a few RV parks, a few hotels/motels, electric showers, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a golf course, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, United Supermarkets, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, a small contest hall, a thrift store, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities